


Why are we so afraid of the future?

by sweetkisses



Series: The future with you [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eddie freaks out a lot, Fluff and Angst, Inner Pain, M/M, Road Trip, Smut, The other losers are just mentioned, no pennywise, they are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: Eddie struggles with the future between him and Richie while Richie drags him on a road trip.





	Why are we so afraid of the future?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This fic took me a few days to write but I think you all will like it. I don't have beta and I haven't read the book so hit me up if you notice any mistakes. I also like to say that I really like this fic and who doesn't like a good old fashioned road trip. Ignore the lack of geography in here because that is not my strong suit. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and tell me your thoughts!

Richie loves Eddie and Eddie loves Richie so it’s not a huge shock when they started dating. The only ones shocked were Richie and Eddie, neither of them believed the other liked them. It took a few years and a lot of silent nudging from the rest of the losers until they  _finally_  admitted their feelings and got together.

No, what is a shock is that they’re 18 and somehow haven’t killed each other yet. They almost did when they were 13 when Richie broke Eddie’s arm. He pushed Eddie off of his bike and Eddie feel onto his arm completely breaking his bone. Eddie yelled and screamed at Richie who decided to snap the bone back in place. Richie blamed it on the fragile boy because of all the medicine he took while Eddie blamed it on Richie. It was Richie’s fault. Damn that was hell for all the losers though because every time Richie opened his mouth Eddie looked like he was about to jump up and choke the other boy.

Thankfully that was fixed when Richie saw that some bitch wrote ‘ _loser_ ’ on Eddie’s cast in big black font. The shorter boy cried and told Richie it wasn’t a fight worth fighting when he offered to go beat the girl up. Instead Richie grabbed Eddie’s red pen and changed the writing. It then wore ‘ _lover_ ’.

So it’s even more of a shock when their senior year ends and Richie suggests a road trip for the summer. Just the two of them. Alone, more than likely one will end up dead. So you can see why Eddie hesitates on his answer. They are sat facing each other on Eddie’s bed, each reading one of the comics that Richie brought over. The smaller boy just blinks at Richie’s offer until he repeats it.

“Do you wanna go on a road trip tomorrow?” Eddie continues to blink, focusing on the dirt stain on his boyfriend’s shirt. “Eds?”

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie whispers as a reflex, moving his eyes to Richie’s face. He’s smiling brightly with nerves as he waits Eddie’s answer. God he’s too fucking adorable and perfect.

“I’m not sure.” Is what he finally answers.

“Think about it; you and me in my shitty car on the road traveling to weird towns and random fields-.”

“Sounds like a murder spree.” Eddie chuckles.

“A kinky murder spree!” Richie jumps off the bed, “we can fuck and look at trees and fuck and swim in lakes and-.”

 “ _Fuck_. I get it.” Eddie blushes at his boyfriend. They don’t actually fuck that much but when they do Richie goes for it and uses his extra height as an advantage over poor short Eddie. Who are we kidding though Eddie loves being short, so many cons I can’t even list them all. But that’s not the point right now so we’ll be back to this.

“What about money? I’m saving up for college I can’t exactly ask my mom to dig into my fund and give me money for a road trip with the boy she hates most in the world.” Eddie moves so that his knees fold up and he can rest his chin there.

“I have some money from the extra shifts I took working at the arcade.” Richie explains, kneeling on the bed and sitting back on his calves.

“Okay but you wanna waste it on a road trip?”

“A road trip with my dearly beloved!” Richie bats his eyes, using an old lady voice.

“What about our parents-.”

“You know mine don’t give two fucks what I do, as long as I’m out of the house-.”

“Okay, but my mom will-.”

“Don’t worry about your mom I’ll just fuck her until she forgets about-.”

“Beep Beep Richie!” Eddie jumps off the bed and begins pacing his room. “Think about it!? We need time to prepare it. I can’t just pack a bag of everything I need and be ready to go. Plus I have to explain to my mom and she hates you more than anything. Then we need to map out, have you done that yet? Give someone a map of where we will be in case we both die or go missing. What about my medicine? I need my inhaler too. What happens if I run out of it-.”

“Fuck Ed’s- you sure can move those sweet lips but don’t worry we don’t need to go. It was just a fucking idea.” Richie says it with a little bit of annoyance behind his voice.

“I’m just thinking about it! There are cons to things Richie- not everything is a good choice. Pros and cons Richie- pros and cons.”

Eddie stops pacing as Richie places both of his large hands onto the smaller boy’s shoulders. He looks up into Richie’s eyes, they are large behind the coke bottle glasses but they are also warm and full of love and laughter and everything Eddie admired. He swallows and blinks up at his boyfriend. Eddie thinks about how he’s leaving for New York at the end of August and Richie is going to...well no one is really sure. He won’t talk to Eddie about it and the other losers say that Richie just ignores the question when asked. All Eddie knows is he doesn’t want to say goodbye and he wants to be with Richie forever. He knows that something is going to change after this summer and he scared of it.

“Okay.” Eddie nods and ignores all the cons on the whole idea. It’s going to be a disaster. Every last inch of it but for time with Richie, Eddie will do anything. Richie smiles but it doesn’t go to his eyes as he nods, accepting that Eddie doesn’t want to go and that’s how Eddie decides they’re going on a road trip.

“Let’s go on a road trip.” He stands up on his toes and kisses the smile off his boyfriends face.

*

“I t-t-thought you h-h-had a-a tent?” Bill asks as him, Eddie and Stan are searching through his basement for Bill’s extra tent. Eddie called and asked to borrow it after Richie grabbed his comics, told Eddie to be ready by 7am and then escaped out Eddie’s window.

“I did but it was destroyed after Richie borrowed it that one weekend when we were 15.” Eddie explains thinking about how Richie went camping in his backyard but somehow managed to give Eddie just a piece of the tent cloth back.

“That boy is crazy,” Stan says from under the stairs where he is searching, “but you’re crazier to agree to this road trip.”

“I hate to s-s-say it b-but Stan is-s right.” Bill looks over at Eddie and sighs. “I-I love R-Richie but I d-d-don’t think t-this is smart.” Eddie pushes past a container of old glue and paper and spots the tent.

“Ah-ha!” He shouts pulling the tent out and dusting it off- ignoring his inner self that is yelling about the germs floating through the dust. Stan and Bill make their way over to him, standing over him with their tall height. Stan at 5”11 and Bill at 6 foot. Richie beats them at 6”2 so it’s nothing knew, looking up to talk to them in his short 5”5 height.

“How long are you guys planning on going? And where exactly are you going? Also have you told your mom yet?” Stan crosses his arms over his chest, Bill doing the same as they initiate their parenting poses over Eddie. He rolls his eyes at them.

“Do you know me? That’s the first fucking things I thought of? Plus trashmouth and I on the road alone with no planning- now that’s a fucking disaster waiting to occur.” He sighs, knowing that this is all going to be bad but he knows he can’t say no.

“What about that o-o-one time he m-m-made y-you get out of h-h-his car three blocks f-f-from y-your house b-b-because you s-s-said his f-f-favorite comic wasn’t a-a-s good as he t-t-thinks.” Bill reminds him.

“Yeah, one bad argument and Richie could leave you out th-.” Stan tries.

“You don’t fucking get it!” Eddie nearly shouts, frowning at them. “I thought of everything and I’m scared, I don’t know what to expect but I need to do this. I’m scared about what’s gonna happen to us. I go to New York in a few months. New  _fucking_  York!” He throws up his empty hand. “And where the fuck is Richie gonna be?! Do you guys know? Because I sure as hell don’t!” He sighs loudly, tears in his eyes as he fears the future.

“E-E-Eddie-.”

“I love him so fucking much. I don’t wanna lose him but I’m scared. So right now I’m gonna spend all the time with him and let him know I love him more than anything.” He is whispering at the end, staring at the folded tent in hand. He fiddled with the edge of it and ignores his need to cry.

“Richie loves you too.” Stan speaks up, not voicing about how Richie told him a week ago that he was thinking about moving to California after the summer. Eddie has too much to worry about then trashmouth Richie moving across the fucking country.

“Thanks. I better get going now, I have to pack and organize shit before tomorrow. Bye guys.” And he’s up the stairs and out the door after a wave to Bill’s little brother Georgie.

“I h-h-hope they e-e-end u-up okay.” Bill’s says to Stan.

*

For some reason it takes only two hours than the scheduled eight for Eddie to convince his mom to go on the road trip. He did lie and say it was with Bill, Stan and Richie but Bill and Stan had to cancel. He also lied about how they were going to New York to visit his campus. That should grant them a few days before his mom realizes they aren’t in New York. In return to his lying and late notice his mom pulled out a huge backpack that Eddie swears weighs 20 pounds and is full of every pill, first aid kit, anti-bacterial wipes, soaps, etc. that has ever been invented.

When Eddie drags the bag to his room he is convinced it also has a tracking device so his mom always knows where he is. Eddie secretly wishes it does. He takes out his biggest duffel bag and slowly begins to pack it with clothes and needs, filling it to the top until he has to spend 10 minutes trying to zip it close.

“Fuck you, Richie.” He mumbles, breathing heavy at the bag. Where is Richie anyways? He better be preparing for tomorrow and not slacking off at the arcade or smoking somewhere with Beverly. Eddie will surely kill him then if he’s not as ready as Eddie is tomorrow. Then again Richie will probably only be bringing a half filled backpack with beef jerky, cigarettes and Eddie’s extra inhaler.

Fuck that trashmouth.

Eddie doesn’t hear from Richie for the rest of the day as he finishes packing and praying that this road trip won’t be terrible.

*

At 6:30 am Eddie wakes up to his alarm on his wrist. He sits up and rubs at his eyes. Too damn early for summer time he thinks. Slowly the small boy makes his way out of bed and gets ready for whatever tornado Richie is about to drag him into.

Eddie dresses in white -slightly dirty- sneakers and his famous red shorts. Richie can’t keep his hands off of Eddie’s legs when he wears these. The dark haired boy smirks at all the past memory of the shorts. He then slips on one of Richie’s giant yellow shirts. It’s huge on Eddie frame and hangs down over the shorts, making it look like he’s not wearing them so he gathers it up and ties it behind his lower back. A strip of his back exposed to the air from the shirt. Lastly, Eddie grabs his fanny pack and clips it on.

At 6:50 he quietly moves his bags onto his porch before going back inside to say goodbye to his mother.

“Call me at every time you can. Take your medicine. Stay out of trouble-“

“Mom, I’m 18. I can handle this. I can handle myself.” He tells her. She just scoffs and taps her cheek asking for a kiss. Eddie pecks her quickly.

“Bye mom.” He says and slips out the front door at 6:53 to see Richie early and waiting for Eddie.

The tall boy is leaning against his rusted blue car with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He’s wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt that is unbutton over a bright white shirt. He has on light blue jeans that have so many rips in them that they are barely hanging together with black sneakers to tie it all together. He’s also wearing dark sunglasses with a deep smirk as his black curls shine against the early summer sun.

“Fuck, you look sexy.” Is all Richie says as he walks towards Eddie and picks up the duffle bag from the porch.

“Put that out before my mom looks out and locks me away until summer is over.” Eddie rolls his eyes and drags the medicine bag over to Richie’s trunk. Once the bags are placed inside Richie stomps out his cigarette and places both hands on the strip of exposed skin on Eddie back.

“Are you ready?”  _No_ , Eddie thinks but instead he just slips up and brings his mouth to the taller boys. “In the car my dear lady.” Richie says in a gentleman’s voice when they pulls away. He runs to Eddie’s door and opens it for the boy, bending down and gesturing him in like a prince. Eddie snorts at him and curtsies with his shorts before entering the car.

*

The first hour of their road trip is one of the best hours of Eddie’s life. He controls the map that Richie has thankfully brought with them. The windows are down and blow in the warmth of the early summer heat into the car. Eddie watches Richie, his curly hair blowing in the wind with one hand on the wheel while the other waves around. Richie has one of his obnoxious cassettes blaring from the speakers as he screams over the music. Eddie tried to turn it down but Richie slapped his hand away. He waves his free hand as he yells about how this is the best part of the song-  _no_  wait it’s this part - _actually_  the best part was the first line. Eddie just smiles and shakes his head at his boyfriend.

Around the two hour mark, Richie is still yelling about his music when Eddie’s stomach growls. He did skip breakfast and whether or not Richie did that boy will eat something. Eddie swears that if Richie could he would eat every second of the day and not look any different. He’s like a human garbage disposal.

“I’m hungry!” Eddie shouts, his voice not nearly loud enough over Richie and the music.

“You’re right! This is their best song!” Richie shouts back with his eyes on the road and his head slightly banging.

“No!” Eddie shouts, “Let’s get some food!” And when Richie glances over at him he mimics himself eating a sandwich. The taller boy chuckles and nods. It takes about ten minutes before he pulls the car into a very old looking diner. Eddie cringes but gets out of the car anyways.

“Wow, finest fucking place I’ve ever been.” Richie jokes with a deep southern accent. He nudged Eddie’s shoulder and taps their hands together as they make their way into the diner. That’s his way of saying he wished they could hold hands. Eddie and Richie aren’t dumb, they know that being gay in today’s age is not accepted by most. In Derry they are known as the gay couple and yeah they take shit from it but with each other and the losers they aren’t afraid. Outside of Derry, that’s different. You never know who will do what so they don’t even bother risking anything.

“I’d say.” Eddie whispers once they enter the diner and find a booth near the entrance. He cringes as he sits down, making sure the back of his legs don’t touch the seat and his hands stay in his lap. Richie on the other hand basically throws himself into his seat and swings one arm over the back of the booth. Eddie wonders how they could be so different, not that hard to see though with Eddie’s knowledge of sickness and Richie’s care of nothing.

“If you don’t wanna eat here we can get back on the road and continue.” Richie says, obviously noticing his boyfriend’s stiff posture and wide eyes. Eddie just shakes his head.

“No I’m starving and who knows when the next food will be.” He voices. Richie just simply flips open the menu that was sat on the table already. After a few minutes a nice old waitress comes over and takes their order and says she’ll be back shortly.

“So,” Eddie starts looking at Richie’s who has swapped out his sunglasses for his actual glasses. Maybe Eddie should be worried he’s driving without his glasses on but that’s for another time. “Where are we heading?” He asks the question that has been nagging him for the last two hours.

“Well, I had this whole romantic trip planned for your mom and when she canceled I asked you to come- so I guess we can just do that plan-.” Eddie kicks his shins.

“Fuck off.” He says with no heat behind his words. “Seriously though, where are you planning on taking me? Gonna drop me off in the woods and gut me up?”

“Maybe.” Richie spins the spoon on the table. He leans forward and looks at Eddie with a serious express and a hint of laughter in his eyes. “There’s a set of woods a few miles from here where a young girl was killed 30 years ago.”

Eddie rolls his eyes and twirls his finger around his straw. Richie just continues.

“She was on a road trip with her boyfriend but the car crashed into a tree. He left her to find help and when he came back she had her guts spilt out in the woods by the car.” Richie gasps obnoxiously and Eddie just raises an eyebrow at him. Richie leans in closely, whispering loudly. “Now every year on the day she dies a couples car will break down in that very spot, on that very road and they all swear they see her standing in the woods.” He whispers the story to Eddie, looking left and right as he finishes, “and today is the anniversary of her death.” He slams the spoon on the table and leans back in his booth with a loud evil laugh that makes the waitress look over at them.

“You’re such a dick.” Eddie frowns, jumping at the loud outburst. He knows it’s fake, he knows Richie is just fucking with him but to hell if he’s not scared. Fuck his boyfriend’s sense of humor.

“Don’t worry, Eddie Spaghetti I’ll protect you.” He winks and before Eddie can tell him off for calling him that the waitress brings over their food. Eddie, eggs and sausage; Richie waffles and basically a gallon of syrup.

“Whana bigt?” Richie sticks out a fork covered in syrup and waffles at Eddie.

“No thanks, I don’t want a bite of your diabetes.” Richie just shrugs and mumbles about how it’s Eddie’s loss. “Did you know that there are more than one type of diabetes, one type can be caused by-.”

“Ed’s, you’re great but I will break up with you if you continue lecturing me.”

“God forbid I try to inform you.” Eddie rolls his eyes. Richie fake glares at him.

“School is over forever so I don’t plan on learning anything new unless it’s a new arcade game.” Eddie fake chuckles at Richie. He stabs one of his sausages with his fork and ignores the thoughts in his mind about Richie’s future.

“Give me some syrup.” Is all Eddie says ignoring the ‘no’ from Richie as he dips his sausage into a pool of syrup on the others plate..

Richie starts to talk about the difference between pancakes and waffles. Eddie stares at him and nods him along, not even paying attention. He’s so worried. He’s going to leave for New York and Richie is going to break up with him. He’ll probably find someone else to go on spontaneous road trips with. Someone else that’s not as complicated as the hypochondriac boyfriend he has now.  _Fuck- Eddie just stop thinking about the future and focus on the present_.

“-we could be the first people to eat a pancake and waffle at every diner in America! How fucking cool would that be Ed’s! People would make a movie about us!” Richie smiles, so genuine and beautiful that Eddie has to look away. He’s not thinking about losing Richie- he’s  _not_.

“That does sound nice.” Is all he says, staring out the diner window. If Richie notices Eddie’s sudden change he doesn’t say anything and just continues about how he thinks Michael J. Fox should play Eddie in their movie.

*

By the afternoon the two boys find themselves in a big town called Snowsville.

“For a town called Snowsville-.”

“Where is all the snow?” Eddie shouts, interrupting Richie. He jumps up and raises his hand for a high five from Richie who just nods and slams away Eddie’s hand. The small boy just laughs and nudges his hand against Richie’s as they walk down the sidewalk. “I wish there was snow, sledding is so fun.”

“It’s only fun when your mom is there.” Richie teases, Eddie slaps his arm.

“Fuck off.”

They walk for a while, just blabbering about nothing. Pointing out little things in this town. They walk past a park that Richie wants to play on but Eddie drags him away, reminding him that he’s a grown man and can’t be playing on a playground. They walk through the local mall, window shopping and avoiding buying anything with Richie’s little money.. Eddie hasn’t actually thought about that factor all day so far so good. Richie gains a lot of attention to them, shouting in different voices about how good the clothing on the manikins would look on Eddie. The small boy just blushes and rushes away every time.

“You know when you asked me yesterday to go on this road trip and I agreed I thought I was crazy.” Eddie tells him once the sun goes down and they get back into the car.

“I always think you’re crazy when you fucking agree to anything I say.” Richie chuckles starting the car and turning the radio down. “But I’m glad you said yes.” He says quietly, driving away from Snowsville.

“Yeah.” Eddie says but what he means is ‘I love you and I’d say yes to any of your dumb ideas’ Richie gets it anyways.

“Remember that one time where I convinced you to fuck in the gym locker room after school?” Richie smirks.

“First off,” Eddie snorts, “you dragged me in there because “ _you forgot your backpack_ ””, he air quotes, “and then we made out- not fucked.”

“Tomato, Tomato.”

“Tomato- you’re so fucking wrong.” Eddie laughs, adjusting in his seat so that his feet are on the dash. Richie just looks over and smiles at his small boyfriend.

“Speaking of fucking...” he starts.

“I’m pretty tired so if anything just hand jobs.” Eddie yawns.

“Whoa! Fucking Ed’s calm down there. I was gonna say that I didn’t get to fuck your mom today, I miss her.”

“Crash the car, I hate you.” Eddie says as his eyes slip closed. It only takes a few minutes of Richie laughing and fake swerving for him to fall asleep.

*

Eddie wakes up to the smell of cigarettes. He’s still in the passenger seat, curled up with now a blanket on top of him even though the window is down and the summer air is warm enough. He blinks his eyes opens and looks towards the smell of cigarettes. Richie, of course, is sitting on the hood of the car with his feet on the front bumper and a cigarette in his left hand. He’s gazing up into the moon and woods of some random field they must be in. Eddie ignores his thoughts of what could be deadly around him and exits the car.

“Hey, babe.” Richie whispers into the night. Eddie slips up on the hood beside him, grabbing and interlacing their fingers together.  _Babe_ , that’s something strange for Richie to say. He says it only when he’s thinking deeply, when something is wrong or when he’s so in love he can’t stop it from slipping out. Eddie knows that this one is because he’s thinking too deeply and when Richie thinks it’s best to just let him be. Asking questions only leads to anger and silence; Eddie’s anger from the others silence.

“It’s nice out here.” Eddie says, ignoring the nagging feelings of how far away from civilization and hospitals they are. He’s with Richie though, he isn’t too worried.

“Hmm.” Richie hums around his cigarette, blowing the smoke away from Eddie. He knows how much the boy hates it, he knows the bad effects of that cigarettes cause thanks to Eddie boy. Maybe one day he’ll stop but who even knows about the future. Eddie fucking doesn’t, that’s for sure.

It’s silent for awhile as Richie’s cigarette dies down. Eddie leans his head against the taller boy's shoulder, staring up into the moon and trying to not think about what’s going to happen after summer is over. Instead, he thinks about their past times together. He smiles at younger Richie and Eddie.

“Do you remember that one time when we were 14 where you walked in on Bev and Ben fucking in the back of the library?” Richie doesn’t answer and Eddie doesn’t expect him too. “And you ran to my house and barged in on me taking a shower to tell me how Bev and Ben were fucking between the horror and newspaper section. Then you sat on the toilet as I finished my shower and told me about how iconic the horror section was next to the newspaper section.” Eddie smiles at the memory. “I don’t know why but that’s one of my favorite memories of us.”

“My favorite is when we fucking finally admitted our feelings to each other.” Richie whispers around his cigarette.

“Yeah, god we were so dumb and blind.” Eddie presses his face Richie’s shoulder and smiles into his boyfriend’s shirt. The first time they finally admitted their feelings to each other was after Eddie (Richie) broke his arm. He just got his cast off and Richie took him to the Barrens and decided they needed to have a water gun fight. After Eddie lost that battle, soaking wet and laughing at something Richie said the other boys couldn’t help himself, Eddie just looked so beautiful so he kissed him. Thankfully Eddie kissed back before shooting Richie right in the ear.

“You gave me a fucking ear infection.” Richie whispers into the night, “then you worried about my health until it went away.”

“Why wouldn’t I have worried, my first love and boyfriend was sick because of me.” Eddie smiles, his voice slightly muffled into Richie’s shirt. “You also kept doing that stupid British guys voice and calling me Doctor K. I should have killed you back then.”

“You dick would have hated you.” Is all Richie says as he flings his arm around Eddie bringing the boy even closer to him. He rubs his thumb over the shorter boy’s skin. Eddie sighs on the inside, wishing that Richie would just  _talk_  for once in his stupid life why couldn’t he just fucking talk to Eddie. He wants the truth. He wants to be a sponge to Richie’s problems. He knows it won’t happen and he doesn’t plan on fighting it right now. Instead he just kisses Richie’s shoulder.

The two boys sit in silence, ignoring their inner struggles and instead lean more into each other. Maybe they’ll merge together and never have to fear anything ever again. Maybe they can stay out here in this field forever. Richie puts out his cigarette and kisses Eddie’s forehead gently.

*

“I’m not getting in there.” Eddie stands with his arms crossed over his bare chest. He’s watching Richie who is naked and floating in a random lake the two boys found after getting lunch at a fast food place. They decided to set up the tent and enjoy the cold breeze that is coming off the lake. It took two hours of bickering and three weird accents from Richie for them to successfully put the tent up. Then Richie decided to go for a dip in the lake.

“C’mon Ed’s, we haven’t showered in two days doesn’t that make you wanna get in here.” He fans his body out and makes a snow angel in the water, Eddie scoffs and looks away from his naked boyfriend.

“We don’t even know where we are, how do we know what this lake is? People could dump their garbage in here and what about piss and shit? This could be grey water we don’t fucking know.” He waves his arms and gestures to the brown water.

“First off, I know exactly where we are. It’s called fucking New Hampshire-.”

“Wait we aren’t in Maine anymore?!” Richie nods his head, “wow.” He looks around as if not being in Maine is a huge difference. He’s also secretly impressed that Richie knows where they are...or he’s just fucking lying. Hmm. They do have a map but Eddie must have missed the part where they crossed into another state. Oops.

“Anyways, Eddie Spaghetti, I doubt there’s any shit or piss in here.” He then proceeds to duck into the water and swim over to the edge of the lake where Eddie is and jumps up in the water, spitting a mouthful of lake water at Eddie.

“Ah- what the actual fuck is wrong with your Richie!” The smaller boy shouts, jumping back as Richie laughs at him. “Now you’re going to get malaria or AIDS or something deadly that I’m going to need to take you to the hospital. Then we will get kicked out because we don’t have money for you to be treated. Then I’ll have to watch you slowly die and-.”

“Just get in the fucking water already or I’ll die from boredom.” Richie sighs.

“No.” Eddie stomps his foot down.

“Please, get in the water your highness?” Richie asks, using a Scottish accent. Eddie sighs and nods. He unclips his fanny pack and lays it on his already folded shirt inside the tent. He pulls down his shorts and underwear down in one go-.

“Woo! Fuck yes, take it off sexy!” Eddie blushes at his boyfriend and folds his clothes adding them to the pile. Slowly he takes one step into the water.

“If I get sick or a deadly disease then I’m gonna stab you in the fucking face.” Eddie shakes at the chilliness of the water..

“Violence turns me on.” Eddie ignores him.

“It’s fucking summer and the water is fucking freezing.” He puts another foot in as Richie swims over to him.

“Don’t be a baby, Ed’s.”

“Don’t call me th-.” But before Eddie can finish Richie jumps up and wraps his arms around Eddie’s middle yanking him under the water.

“I-I’m gonna fucking k-kill you, trashmouth.” Eddie sputters out when he reemerges. The taller boy just flings back his wet curls and lets out a loud laugh. If he had his glasses on Eddie would smack them into his face but instead he just jumps of the taller man, taking him under the water.

Richie just comes out of the water laughing loudly as he grabs at Eddie, bring the boy close. He wraps his arms around the smaller boys back and rest his forehead against his. Eddie wraps his arms around Richie’s neck after pushing the wet curls out his face.

“Fuck-,” Richie whispers, his mouth almost pressed against Eddie’s. “-I love you.” He presses their mouths together. Eddie pushes back happily and smiling into the kiss because  _fuck_ he loves Richie just as much.

Richie moves in the water so he’s standing but Eddie, much shorter, squeaks out because his feet don’t touch the lake floor. They don’t break the kiss as Richie moves his hands under his boyfriend’s ass and lifts him up. Eddie squeaks again into Richie’s mouth as he wraps his legs around the taller boy. He uses the slight height change to pull himself even closer to press their chests together. Richie tongues his way into Eddie mouth and moans. His big hands are squeezing into Eddie skin and fuck if he doesn’t love it.

“Should we-.” Eddie pants into Richie’s mouth, not really sure what he is asking. Richie seems to know and that’s how Eddie finds himself on his back in the tent while Richie lays over top of him. He’s sucking into the smaller boy’s neck and jaw, leaving bruises and marks that he knows won’t go away for a day. He loves it and Eddie loves it too. He moans and presses up Richie’s mouth once he sucks a bit too hard. Eddie’s hard, he’s hard and for some he’s in a rush as he puts one hand into Richie’s locks and pulls them gentle.

“Fuck- okay. Calm your tits down I got this, I fucking got you,” Richie moans. It’s a signal of theirs. Eddie pulls Richie’s hair when he’s ready for more, it’s hard for him to say it without running out of breath and having his asthma kick in. They learned that the hard way.

Richie sits back and looks down at his heavy breathing boyfriend. His chest is rising and falling quickly, covering in slowly forming bruises. His hair is messy and wet and the sweat is mixing with the lake water on his body. Richie smirks at his boy. Eddie bends his legs up and makes space for the tall boy to sit between.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking delicious I could put you on top of all my ice cream instead of sprinkles.” Richie mouths out. He’s a dirty talker, but not the kind of dirty talker most are used too. More like a weird talker than dirty; Eddie fucking loves it but he’ll die before admitting he likes trashmouth’s trashmouth in bed.

“N-now.” Eddie demands, breathing loudly. Richie nods and wastes no time in slowly sinking a still wet finger inside. Eddie’s breath quickens even more and he yanks the other boy forward for a kiss. It’s slow yet dirty and quick. It’s also the perfect time for Richie to push in another finger, he quickly curls them. Eddie moans into the other's mouth arching up into Richie. He grabs Richie’s hard cock and begins stroking in sync with Richie’s fingers.

“Yes, fuck if I had any lube I would sit you on my cock.” Eddie snorts at him kisses Richie’s jaw. “Maybe not lube, I could fucking use whip cream- oh! What about syrup, that could fucking work too-.”

“Shut the fuck up Richie and get me to come or so help me god I’m gonna drown you in the river.” Eddie groans, stroking Richie faster as he feels his own orgasm approaching.

“Your mom would never do that to me-.” Richie is cut off from a hard tug from Eddie’s hand. He glares down at the evil boy. Eddie’s legs are shaking as he closes his eyes and feels Richie’s fingers hit that spot one last time before he releases between their bodies. His face is all cute and blitzed out as Richie kisses his cheek and adding to the mess between them.

“Fuck.” Eddie whispers as Richie half falls into him and half off. He’s heavy but the boy is too out of breath to say it.

“You need your inhaler?” Richie mumbles into Eddie’s shoulder. He shakes his head in response. “Good because I’m too tired to get up and get it.” They both know that Richie wouldn’t hesitate to get it if Eddie needed it for a little second. After a minute he sits up and grabs Eddie’s hands, yanking him up as well.

“Ah.” Eddie stumbles into Richie, he lets the taller boy pull him back into the lake to wash the sweat and cum off of themselves. Eddie doesn’t comment about how they are adding to the grossness of the lake.

“Wanna play Marco Polo?” Richie wags his eyebrows, sinking into the water so that only his eyes and up can be seen.

“We are 18.” Eddie deadpans, Richie just blinks at him. “Fine, but no fish out of water or opening your eyes under water, plus you go first.” Richie wastes no time sinking under the water and raising both of his hands out, slowly counting down on his fingers. Eddie swims towards the edge of the lake by their things and ducks down to his chin in the water.

“Marco!?” Richie shouts, jumping up the surface with closed eyes.

“Polo.” Eddie mumbles into the air. Richie turns towards him and smirks.

“Marco?” He asks, swimming slowly towards the area Eddie is near.

“Polo.” Eddie answers. He smiles as he sneaks his way away from the edge of the lake, swimming past Richie quietly.

“Marco.” He asks again facing away from Eddie. The smaller boy sneaks up directly behind Richie and whispers back.

“Polo.” Richie flips himself around and swings his arms out for the smaller boy. Eddie is quick though and sunk below the water but Richie is quick and flails his arms under the surface, brushing Eddie’s shoulder. The smaller boy squeaks and pushes himself away from Richie but it’s too late because large hands are already around his waist and pulling him up out of the water.

“Hmm, I’m gonna guess...Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie’s eyes are still closed as the shorter boy pushes a hand through his wet hair.

“You got me.” He plants a kiss onto Richie. They play a few more times until Richie cheats and sneaks out of the lake and sits on the edge. Eddie pouts and complains about how he said no fish out of water yet Richie ignored him. The taller boy just helped him out of the lake and kissed him slowly.

Deciding it’s time to go they dry off, get dressed and tear down the tent. It’s not folded nearly as neatly as Bill had it but it’s folded nonetheless. Walking back to the car the two boys are holding hands since no one is around. Eddie bites his lip to the hide the smile and thought of how much he loves Richie.

“I’m fucking starving and a bit tired.” Richie states.

“Do you want me to drive?”

“No,” he answers. Eddie scoffs.

“You never let me drive. Do you think I can’t drive or something?” He asks, slipping into the passenger seat anyways.

“Honestly?” Richie starts, “I was just sure your little feet couldn’t reach the pedals.” He shrugs. Eddie stares at him before realizing that he isn’t joking. He seriously thought Eddie was too short to reach the pedals. Okay, Eddie is short but he’s not  _that_  short.

“Dick.” He crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

“Cute, cute, cute!” Richie leans over and wetly kisses Eddie’s cheek.

*

On day three Eddie demands that he and Richie get a motel room. Richie gives Eddie the map and tells him to find one. They’re dirty and gross and even though they don’t have any money he’ll be dammed if Richie hurts his back anymore by sleeping somewhere other than a bed. The car hood and backseat aren’t the best places. Especially the backseat where Eddie fell asleep on Richie after they had a little bit more fun after the lake.

They’ve been on the road all day just driving and driving and talking and talking. It’s nice, both of them laughing in the summer sun and ignoring the future sneaking up on them. It’s also not nice that Richie has spent so much money on gas and food for him and Eddie. Eddie does have some money with him but only enough for one day of food for them.

It also smells like teenage boy musk of B.O. and dirt. Thankfully, Eddie’s mom packed shampoo and soap into the medicine bag that he drags into the motel room. It’s not the best motel but a shower and a bed is what they both really need. Eddie is just going to ignore the thoughts of bed bugs and the bodily fluids that have seen this room. Maybe having a motel room wasn’t the best idea, but Richie is tall, he needs the bed so Eddie will suck it up for one night.

“The shower pressure here is like someone is just pissing on me.” Richie complains, stepping out of the bathroom with a white towel around his waist and smelling clean. “Kinky right?” He jokes and shakes out his wet hair.

“What are you? A fucking dog?” Eddie asks from where he’s already showered and sitting carefully on the bed. He secretly cleaned the motel room as best as he could while Richie was in the shower, he isn’t risking anything. He also had to call his mom to update her on the college trip. Somehow she believed every word he said and he got off the line before she noticed anything suspicious.

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, Ed’s.” He flings down on the bed next to Eddie.

“Don’t call me that.” He responds with no heat behind it.

“What do you think the other losers are doing?” Richie asks, sliding his glasses are.

“ _What are we doing?_ ” Is what Eddie wants to ask but instead he just shrugs.

“I bet they miss us.” Richie continues, Eddie looks at him curiously. “They’re probably sitting around thinking about how quiet it is without my beautiful voice.”

Eddie snorts and Richie fake glares at him. He knows all the other losers would love the option to duct tape Richie’s mouth shut. Of course ‘beep, beep Richie’ will get him to be quiet for a moment but only Eddie is able to truly shut him up. It’s as simple as a kiss..

“Do you miss them?” Eddie asks quietly. Thinking about the future and how they’re all going separate ways. Ben and Bev are planning to go to school near each other somewhere in Nebraska. Stan and Bill are both going to the same school in Georgia while Mike is going to stay on the farm. Eddie is going miss them all. Who knows when he’ll see them again, as soon as they get back from their road trip Eddie is giving every waking moment to spend with the other losers. Especially Richie because, who knows when Eddie will see him again.

“Fuck yes, they’re my best friends.” Richie sounds serious and genuine.

“I’m gonna miss them after this summer.” Eddie admits sadly and Richie sits up on the bed, grabbing the smaller boy’s hand.

“We should plan to see them one week every year during the summer.” Richie offers.

“Back in Derry?” Eddie asks.

“Why not? We can spend the week with our friends again. It’ll be nice to see them after spending so much time apart.” Richie explains.

“What about us?” Eddie whispers, trying to sneak in the big question he wants to ask.

“We will be there too. Why the fuck wouldn’t we be there.” Richie’s eyebrows scrunch together. Eddie doesn’t want to say it, doesn’t want to straight out ask because he’s afraid of the answer, he’s afraid of losing Richie, he’s so afraid of the future.

“I mean I’ll have to get a car or a plane ticket from New York to get to Derry each summer. How about you?” He taps his free hand on his knee nervously.

“I can drive there. I have a car for a reason.” Is all he says. Eddie sighs, falling back into the bed and closing his eyes wishing and hoping that the future wasn’t so foggy and he knew everything that was about to come.

“I think Bill and Stan are secretly fucking.” Richie says above Eddie. The smaller boy is thankful for the change in subject before he cried.

“Why do you suspect that?”

“Just a theory I have been working on, Ed’s.” He shrugs, falling back beside Eddie.

It’s no surprise that Eddie barely gets any sleep that nice.

*

“Are we going back to Derry?” Eddie asks once Richie pulls out of the motel and heads in the direction they came in.

“I figured I should get home to your mom, I’ve missed her.” Eddie punches his shoulder.

“Don’t hit the driver!” Richie shouts in a terrible police officer voice.

“Oh fuck off.” Eddie laughs.

It’s mid-morning and the summer sun is warm against his skin from where it sinks in through the window. Eddie is wearing Richie’s sunglasses and smiling brightly as Richie talks about how he would be a good radio host. Eddie agrees but he’s not telling him that.

It’s about 10pm when everything goes to absolute shit: they’re lost with very little gas.

“Okay, I’m not going to freak the fuck out. It’s okay, I’m not going to die and get eaten by a bear and never grow up and get married. It’s all okay. We are both okay.” Eddie is pacing in front of the car, his fanny pack bouncing with every step he takes. Richie is sat on the hood of the car looking at the map with little interest.

“It’s okay, Ed’s give me like five minutes and I’ll figure out where we made the wrong turn.”

“It’s okay!?” Eddie is breathing heavy, on the brink of anxiety attack. “It’s not fucking okay!” He shouts turning to Richie who looks at him with wide eyes over the map.

“You’re the fucking one who said it was going to be okay!” Richie fires back.

“I was fucking saying that because we aren’t going to be fucking okay!” He shouts into the night. “We are in the middle of fuck knows where with barely any gas and a map that we both know isn’t going help us because we are in the middle of fuck knows where!” He’s hyperventilating now and with shaky hands he unzips his fanny pack and takes a press of his inhaler.

“Hey,” Richie has gotten off the car and takes Eddie’s face in his hands, “breathe okay you need to breathe.” It’s nice, he helps but Eddie is still pissed.

“Oh- fuck off.” He hisses and pushes Richie away.

“Ed’s, you need to calm down.” He says as Eddie begins to pace faster.

“Don’t fucking call me that!” He grinds through his teeth, he’s angry and scared and not ready for the words coming out of his mouth. “We wouldn’t fucking be here if would just fucking talk to me and tell me what the fuck you’re doing!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Richie fires back, towering over the other boy.

“I’m talking about you! You dumb fucking shit that doesn’t know how to talk to me.” He stops pacing and stands his ground.

“Please explain.” Richie growls, his voice is deep and low when he’s angry.

“I only came on this stupid road trip because I’m going to New York and you still haven’t told me where you are going after summer! I need to spend whatever time I have with you because I’m scared of what’s gonna happen! What’s going to happen to us!? Are you going to dumb me and go to fucking L.A. or some city far away?” Eddie can’t hold anything back, his thoughts and fears are vomiting out of him in the worst way possible. Tears are filling up in his eyes and he knows that in the moonlight Richie can see them.

“You fucking think this road trip is stupid?” Is all Richie says.

Eddie wants to strangle him.

“That’s what you’re going to fucking say!?” Eddie’s voice is high and loud in the quiet night.

“It fucking came out my fucking mouth, did it not!?” Richie growls back.

“Just answer the question, please.” Eddie begs.

“What the fuck do you want to know?” Eddie takes a deep breath as tears of angry slip out of his eye.

“Are we breaking up? After this summer, are we breaking up?” He whispers.

“Why the shit would you think that?” Richie goes to reach out to wipe Eddie’s face but said boy just takes a step away.

“B-Because I’m going to New York and you have yet to tell me where you’re going.” He is crying now, openly yet silently. “Where are you going?”

“Ed’s,” Richie whispers and tries again to reach out but Eddie shakes his head at him.

“Just tell me please- I need to know.” He hiccups, “I need you to tell me. What’s happening at the end of summer?”

“I don’t know yet.” Richie responds. They stare at each other for a few moments and Eddie hates what he has to do.

“You fucking liar. Tell me the truth-  _now_.” Eddie rests one hand on his fanny pack, knowing he’s going to need his inhaler again. Richie opens and closes his mouth, looking for a response but nothing comes out. Eddie says nothing but just nods his head. He steps backwards once, twice and then turns around completely. He doesn’t stop walking even when he finally hears Richie shouting at him to come back.

Like I said, it’s a shock they haven’t killed each other yet. But every step Eddie takes farther away from Richie feels worse than death.

*

Eddie’s feet hurt. He’s been walking for about...forever it feels like. He hasn’t spotted one car or sign of a town or person. He’s so tired. Sighing he stops and walks about ten feet into the woods, finding a nice patch of grass by a tree to sit down in. He’s not even thinking about the horrors that lie in the woods or on the ground, he’s thinking about how he wants Richie back and actually talking the truth with him.

Eddie sits with his back against the tree and his legs bent to his chest. His legs are cold in his tiny shorts as he wraps his arms around himself. Thankfully, he’s wearing one of Richie’s hoodies so that keeps him a little heated. It’s warm though in the summer air but Eddie has never felt so cold. He hold the hoodie closer to himself it smells like cigarettes, dirt and candy and fuck if Eddie doesn’t love it. He’s still crying, just a few tears and he knows how looks right now; small and vulnerable. He feels worse than that though, he’s feels like a crack in the sidewalk that tried to be fixed up with a piece of tape. He’s scared and lonely. He’s also angry. Angry at Richie. Angry at himself. Angry at the future.

Maybe he should have waited a bit. Or maybe he should have asked Richie at a different time. Eddie was just so scared and full of emotion that he couldn’t help it in the moment. He just wants Richie and he wants him forever and always and thinking of the future and New York without Richie scares Eddie so much. He knows Richie has a plan, whatever the fuck it maybe, but he has a plan and he’s not telling Eddie. That means the plan must mean bad things for them. Who keeps a good plan a secret. If Richie and Eddie were going to be together after the summer then Richie wouldn’t have hesitated. They both fucked up.

Eddie let’s his eyes slip close, he wishes that Richie would just show up right now and hold him. But- the longer the tree pushes into Eddie back the less likely he thinks that will happen. He could go back, his feet do hurt but he’ll push through it to not be alone- to be back with Richie. Even if they aren’t on the best terms Richie will be looking and waiting for him still. Sighing Eddie lifts himself off the ground and begins walking back in the direction of Richie. His mind keeps thinking during the journey. He thinks about how he’s willing to do anything for Richie- to be with Richie. So when he gets back and Richie says he wants to move to fucking Canada then Eddie is packing his bags and going with him. He loves him- he loves that trashmouth so fucking much. He’ll do whatever it takes to never lose him. Eddie would die without Richie and he likes to think Richie would die without him too.

“Ed’s! Eddie!” His heart soars as he hears the bastard’s voice.

“Rich!” He shouts, turning towards the voice which is located in his car which is pulling up and parking next to him on the side of the road. Richie hops out of the car and runs to Eddie. He hugs the smaller boy and lifts him off the ground.

“Fuck- Ed’s. I’m so fucking sorry I’ll explain everything but please-  _please_ don’t fucking leave me again.” He kisses him deeply before placing Eddie back on the ground. “I was looking all over for you and I found this fucking gas station but you weren’t there. I got us gas though and then continued looking for you.” He explains quickly, out of breath like he has been running around desperately.

“I’m sorry too.” Eddie starts, “I was angry and scared and I just-“ he takes a deep breath, “-I just wanna be with you forever. So wherever your plans are headed count me in.”

“Oh,” Richie breaths. His glasses are reflecting the moon in the corner of them but Eddie can see him thinking behind his eyes. “I want to tell you but,” he bites his bottom lip, “don’t get angry, but it’s a surprise?” He ends with a question, confused by the look on Eddie’s face.

Eddie has two options here:

  1. Just go with it and hope the surprise is worth the pain.
  2. Fight Richie on why he can’t just tell the truth.



“A good surprise? Will I like it?” He asks. For once not choosing the fight option that the two boyfriends always pick.

“Yes! Most definitely, you’ll love it.” Richie smiles and nods his head.

“Will I learn the surprise soon?”

“We will be in Derry tomorrow night, I’ll tell you then.” Richie is smiling brightly, too brightly. Eddie nods his head once and then twice and decides that this could work.

“Okay, let’s get on our way then.”

*

They get barely three hours of sleep but Richie insists they need to start driving soon so they’re back on the road and headed in the right direction before the sun even rises. The fight seems to be forgotten but Richie’s surprise hangs in the air between them. They ignore it though and fall back into their ‘typical’ road trip ways.

“This song-,” Richie points to the radio which is blasting Thriller by Michael Jackson, “Big fucking hit but I don’t think it’s worth all the hype and love it gets.” He explains, Eddie just nodding along even though he completely disagrees. Richie looks good today, he’s wearing just a white t-shirt and then black shorts with his glasses and his curls look extra shiny. They’re probably greasy from the boy’s lack of hygiene on this trip. Oddly enough it doesn’t bother Eddie as much as he thought.

Eddie switched up his clothes- or Richie’s clothes actually. He borrowed his white ripped jeans and rolled up the bottoms because they are a bit too long. He also is wearing Richie’s sunglasses again but he is wearing his own yellow t-shirt.

Before the sun starts to set they stop at the diner they got on the first day of the trip. They sit at the same booth and have the same waitress. The diner only has the dinner menu available but somehow Richie still manages to get something sweet to eat. Eddie just smiles and shakes his head at him, hooking their ankles together under the table.

After dinner, about 30 minutes outside Derry, Richie pulls the car over into yet another random field.

“Why are we stopping?” Eddie asks but gets out of the car and follows Richie around to the front. The sun has gone done and the moon is bright above their heads, lighting their pale faces in the dark.

“For your surprise.” Richie whispers and shoves his hands in his pockets, kicking at the ground. Those are things he does when he is nervous and fuck Richie Tozier is never nervous.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Eddie tells him, nervous himself and encouraging his boyfriend on.

“Yesterday, I lied. You were fucking right and you saw right through my lie. I do know what I want to do. I know where I want to go but I don’t know if it will work out as I hope.” He stops talking and looks into Eddie’s eyes. “I took you on the road trip for one reason. I mapped the whole trip and I had the plan to tell you yesterday but then I took a wrong turn and fucked it all up.”

Eddie nods as if he understands what is happening but he’s more lost then when Richie started.

“There’s this cliff, called Dreamers Fall. It over looks this amazing waterfall and forest. The most beautiful place for you- but I got lost and instead we argued. Now, here though- basically anywhere but Derry is a good enough place I guess. Even though for you I want it to be perfect because you’re perfect and I love you, Ed’s.” He stares at Eddie, his hands still deep in his pockets. Eddie just blinks at him because of all the words that have ever come out of Richie’s mouth those ones make the least sense ever.

“I think I’m missing something because I’m super lost.” Eddie says gently.

“Ah-fuck! I knew it. I’m such fucking shit at this. No surprise there. Ed’s, I’m asking you to marry me, but I fucked up my plan to ask you on Dreamers Fall by getting us lost. I wanna go to New York with you and be the weirdo who shows up on campus to hang out with you. I love you so much and planned this whole romantic road trip but it fell apart at the end. But it’s okay now.”

Eddie swears his heart is stopped. He swears he’s dead and those words did not just come out of Richie- Richie Tozier- Richie fucking trashmouth Tozier who once snorted a packet of crushed chocolate to see if he would get high- fucking Beep Beep Richie just asked him to-.

“You want to get  _married_?”

“Obviously! Oh wait-.” He moves his hands out of his pocket and fishes out a shiny silver ring. Richie Tozier is standing- no-  _no_  now he is kneeling and he’s holding a  _ring_ \- a fucking engagement ring. If Eddie could move he’d grab his inhaler- but he can’t move- he can’t fucking move because, because- Ah  _fuck!_

“I know that we are young and dumb but you said yesterday you wanted to be together forever. You said you’d follow me wherever I go and I’m doing the same for you. I’ve been following you around since I was six years old and I’ll follow you around until fucking I’m six feet under.” He takes a shaky breath.

Eddie feels him body react even though he has yet to move. He’s standing in the middle of the night on the side of the road wearing his boyfriend's- is it boyfriend right now because who the fuck really knows- jeans and crying. He’s crying silently with the biggest smile on his face all because of Richie fucking Tozier.

“I know I’m fucking annoying and obnoxious but I like to think you like that about me,” Eddie finds his head nodding yes, because fuck he  _loves_  that in Richie, “you’re annoying too, with your dumb fucking hypochondriac mind but I know you only mean well when you lecture me for hours on end about health. You fucking ground me, I don’t know how- maybe it’s your smile or your voice but you do it.” Eddie watches as tear slips out of Richie’s eye.

“I don’t really know what else to say besides thank you for being there for me in the past and thanks in advance for in the future. So, in conclusion,” he clears his throat obnoxiously. “Eddie, Ed’s, Eddie Spaghetti, will you fucking marry me?” He finishes. Eddie realizes why he wasn’t able to move because it was his body gathering all its energy to fling itself onto Richie. They both fall onto the ground and Eddie plants his lips over Richie’s.

“Yes, I’ll fucking marry you.” He smiles into their kiss.

“Thank god, because I asked your mom and she said no.” Eddie just laughs loudly and holds out his hand for Richie to slip the ring on.

“She knew better than to take you away from me.” Eddie jokes back, awkwardly admiring the ring while also lying on top of Richie- his fucking  _fiancé_.

“Eddie spaghetti Tozier,” Richie hums, “it does have a nice  _ring_  to it.”

“We will see.” Eddie kisses him again and even though they are only 18 and going to a completely new place soon and have no money and are lying on the cold ground- Eddie has zero worries in his mind. He’s engaged, he’s going to get married, he’s happy, he’s in love, and nothing will ever be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
